


To Tell You Something

by NightSHadoew



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This might make you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSHadoew/pseuds/NightSHadoew
Summary: Hermione felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She wanted to hear Harry say those words all her life, but now she had heard it she wished she never did.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748134
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	To Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I was just watching youtube when this idea popped into my head. It made me sad, so I decided to make others sad as well. You have been warned.

Hermione sat at a small Muggle cafe, looking at people who were passing by. It was a Saturday, and the weather was beautiful for London, so the streets were packed with people. She took a sip from her coffee and enjoyed the peace and normality before her. It had been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts, three years since Voldermort's defeat. Life for Hermione Granger and her two closest friends has been peaceful since then. She had gone back to Hogwarts to attain her N.E.W.T.s, and she passed all seven of her N.E.W.T.s with 'Outstanding's. After her N.E.W.T.s she began working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to improve the lives of all magical creatures, not just house-elves. It was tiring work dealing with the prejudices held by witches and wizards, but she thought it was worth it. She liked being able to help people without fighting. 

Unlike her, Harry and Ron didn't feel the need to go back to Hogwarts to take their N.E.W.T.s. Harry was able to become an Auror without having the usual qualifications thanks to the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, allowing those who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts to become Aurors without taking them. He was one of the best Aurors the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had ever seen. There were even some rumors about him being promoted to head Auror next year. 

While Ron originally planned to become an Auror like Harry, he decided to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to help George after Fred's death. He had also started dating a witch named Bathilda Cattermole, who was a year under them in Hogwarts. Hermione hated to admit it, but she was jealous of Ron, he had a sweet relationship for almost two years now while she still couldn't bring herself to tell Harry how she really felt. 

Ever since they started working at the ministry, she and Harry had come to this cafe every Saturday. They would talk about anything and everything, from Quidditch to Muggle T.V. shows, just enjoying each other's company. Every week Hermione told herself that this would be the day she finally told Harry how she really felt about him, but every time Harry walked through the door of the coffee shop and smiled at her, her determination would crumble. Today would turn into next week. Harry had never shown any romantic interest towards her; she couldn't risk being rejected; she couldn't risk damaging their friendship. She took another sip from her coffee "Today I am going to tell him how I feel. I can do this. Today I will tell him." she thought. She looked at her watch, Harry was late. "He probably slept in again." she thought with a smile on her face. She continued to watch the street until she felt her bracelet warm up. It was an item designed after the DA coins she had created back in Hogwarts, it allowed ministry employees to be notified almost instantly to any emergencies. She looked at the bracelet to see two words on it 'MINISTRY - EMERGENCY'. She left the cafe and entered a deserted street so she could appear. 

Seconds later, she was at the entrance of the ministry. The entrance was as busy as always; it certainly didn't look like there was an emergency. She was about to go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt heading towards her. There was an unfamiliar tension in his normally calm face.

"Miss Granger, if you could follow me so we can talk in private." he said when he reached Hermione, but his voice wasn't it's normal reassuring tone.

Hermione simply nodded and followed Kingsley to an empty room. When they entered the room, Kingsley's expression changed. The tension was gone from his face and was replaced by sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, there has been an accident." he said with a gentle voice.

"What accident? What happened? Who was hurt?" Hermione said before Kingsley could continue.

"It's about Harry."

Hermione felt like her heart had stopped. Something had happened to Harry. "What… What…" Hermione said, fighting back her tears.

"There was a car accident. There was nothing we could do. He is gone." Kingsley said, his voice cracking slightly.

Hermione felt tears roll down her face. She couldn't think. Harry was gone. He was gone. But he couldn't be gone. They had defeated Voldemort. They were supposed to be safe. They were supposed to live a long life.

She felt Kingsley's arms around her. She leaned into him and just let go. She was sure if Kingsley wasn't holding her, she would have fallen to the floor, but it didn't matter to her. Harry was gone. He was gone.

* * *

Harry's funeral was held two days later. Every important member of the Magical world was in attendance as well as all of Harry's friends. There were some speeches. Almost everyone offered their sympathy to her. Ginny asked her to stay with them for a while. Ron offered to stay with her in her flat. She turned them both down. She didn't care if they stayed with her. Harry was gone, that was the only thing she cared about. They would never have another Saturday again.

She stayed there until everyone else left. When she was alone, she sat next to Harry's tombstone. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. When her tears finally dried, she leaned against the tombstone, imagining it was Harry, and stayed there until dawn, until Ron came to take her to her flat.

* * *

It was a Saturday again, the first Saturday since the funeral. She wasn't in the coffee shop today. She hadn't left her flat since the funeral, Kingsley had allowed her to take time off as long as she needed. She wasn't drinking coffee today, even though it was a Saturday. She was sitting on her couch, staring at her television. She didn't even know what was on it; she didn't care. 

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione turned when she heard the familiar voice. A voice she thought she wouldn’t hear ever again. What she saw broke her heart. She saw Harry standing there, in her house. But he wasn't exactly standing, he was floating. He wasn’t Harry either, Harry was dead. What she saw wasn’t Harry. She was looking at Harry's ghost. 

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't find you at the coffee shop, so I thought I should check your house to see if you were okay." Harry said with a kind smile on his face.

"But Harry, you are..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence before she started crying again.

"I know, but I just couldn't leave, could I? There is something I wanted to tell you after all." Harry looked like he took a deep breath "Well, here it goes. Hermione Granger, I love you."

Hermione felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She wanted to hear Harry say those words all her life, but now she had heard it she wished she never did. 

She wished she had heard those words when Harry was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a series and it has a second entry but you don't need to read it. This was originally written as a one shot and it works as one. I suggest you don't read the other entry if this chapter made you uncomfortable. It was hard writing it and my beta HHrPie said it hurt to read.


End file.
